Des promesses à tenir
by Rei-no-Bara
Summary: Mr Kanô se définit comme un homme de parole qui tient ses promesses. Mais si celle-ci l'oblige à se séparer d'Ayase contre son gré, que doit-il faire ? OS Slash Kanô/Ayase.


**Un petit OS en passant. **

**Ça fait surtout longtemps que je voulais écrire cette histoire et elle est enfin sortie de mon cerveau déjanté ! **

**Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, le manga non plus… **

**Ça se passe après les tomes déjà sortis en France. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Des promesses à tenir**

Ayase se tordait les doigts, assis sur le grand canapé, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Voilà des heures que Mr Kanô était parti et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. L'usurier avait décidé de traiter seul avec des yakusas nouvellement installés dans le quartier, laissant les jumeaux pour surveiller le blond.

Dès le début Ayase avait été inquiet. Il avait essayé de réviser un peu ses cours pour se changer les idées mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dans cet appartement vide. Quand l'heure du repas avait sonné il avait préparé pour deux mais tout était resté sur la table. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur à manger seul. Il regardait son téléphone toutes les deux minutes, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une fausse manipulation, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il ne sonnait pas.

Dehors la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Une vraie averse de printemps. Le ciel était noir de nuages mais au loin il restait une petite portion de bleu. La pluie n'allait peut-être pas durer. Pour le moment Ayase se laissait bercer par gouttes d'eau tapant à la fenêtre.

Il avait beau se raisonner en se disant que Mr Kanô était quelqu'un de fort et de solide, qu'il savait se battre mieux que personne, il n'arrivait pas à éteindre l'angoisse dans son cœur. Cela ne devait pas durer aussi longtemps. Il aurait dû être rentré. Ayase l'imagina passer la porte, son sourire de prédateur aux lèvres, il le rassurerait en lui frottant les cheveux puis dirait sûrement quelque chose qui embarrasserait le plus jeune mais lui ferait plaisir en même temps.

Et fatalement ils finiraient dans la chambre. Bien que cette partie commençait à moins effrayer Ayase. Maintenant qu'il lui avait avoué ce qu'il ressentait, Mr Kanô était bien plus doux et prévenant. Il n'y avait plus rien de la brutalité du début. Il se sentait bien mieux avec lui, quelque soit le moment. Même si Mr Kanô aimait plus que tout le mettre mal à l'aise.

Ayase commençait à somnoler sur le canapé, les bras serrés autour d'un coussin quand il entendit du mouvement dans le couloir. Il se releva d'un bond et tomba nez à nez avec un des frères Kuba.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On a réussi à retrouver le patron par notre réseau. J'étais juste passé prendre quelques affaires.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'employé prendre des vêtements de rechange et une trousse de premier secours. Dans quel était pouvait bien être Mr Kanô ? Il n'aurait jamais dû y aller tout seul ! Pourquoi devait-il être aussi têtu ? Ayase regarda son téléphone. Mr Kanô avait promis de l'appeler quand tout serait fini. S'il ne l'avait pas fait c'est qu'il devait être bien amoché.

Ayase agrippa le bras de Kuba.

- Emmenez-moi avec vous ! S'il vous plait.

Homare se crispa en sentant le blond contre lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que le boss soit d'accord avec ça, répondit-il en détournant les yeux. Je ne peux pas…

- S'il vous plait !

Là il ne pouvait pas refuser. Ayase avait une petite moue tellement adorable, tellement…

- Pense à autre chose, se dit Homare ! Le boss est la priorité. Oublie Ayase ! Il n'est pas là ! Oublie !

Mais ce n'était pas facile avec le petit corps toujours collé au sien.

- Bien, abdiqua Homare. Mais dépêchez-vous.

Ayase acquiesça et se précipita dans le couloir. Il fut en bas en quelques secondes et monta en voiture à peine la portière ouverte. Homare étouffa un soupir en se mettant au volant pendant que son frère s'installait à côté sans un mot, imperturbable.

La pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber et rendait la route glissante. Impossible d'aller vite.

Le jeune homme avait la main sur la vitre de la voiture et regardait les lumières défiler. Comment allait-il retrouver Mr Kanô ? Et s'il était blessé, est-ce qu'il accepterait d'aller à l'hôpital ? Ayase n'avait pas envie de perdre la seule personne qui prenait soin de lui. La personne qui faisait tout pour lui, peu importe la situation, qui essayait de le comprendre, cherchant à s'améliorer. Pour lui. Et Ayase commençait à s'attacher vraiment à lui. Que ferait-il s'il partait maintenant ? Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne plus y penser.

Ils étaient arrivés dans un quartier bien différent. C'était un lieu vraiment mal famé et la grosse Mercedes noire attirait un peu trop l'attention. Homare appuya sur l'accélérateur pour dissuader les curieux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Kuba laissa la voiture en plein milieu de la route et alla ouvrir à Ayase, tenant un parapluie au-dessus de lui. A peine descendu le blond se mit à regarder tout autour de lui, cherchant Mr Kanô des yeux.

- Par là, lui indiqua Misao.

Dans la direction indiquée il n'y avait qu'un tas de vieux cartons et des poubelles. A ce moment le tas de détritus se mit à bouger et une voix familière en sortit :

- Vous en avez mis du temps !

Somuku Kanô se redressa. Ayase fut surpris de le voir dans un tel état. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, ses bras portaient de nombreuses écorchures, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et du sang coulait, mélangé aux gouttes de pluie. Il était ouvert sur l'arcade sourcilière, sa joue était tuméfiée et il avait un œil au beurre noir. Il devait sûrement avoir des blessures internes aussi. Mais il gardait son regard acéré. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et dégoulinaient sur son visage.

Homare se rendit à côté de lui et lui tendit les vêtements de rechange.

- Voulez-vous aller à l'hôpital, boss ?

- Pour ça ? Pas besoin. Par contre j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi Ayase est ici ? Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour lui et ça va lui faire peur inutilement.

- C'est lui qui a tenu à venir patron.

Kanô ne sut plus quoi dire. Tout en changeant rapidement de chemise, il regarda Ayase qui n'osait toujours pas avancer, collé à la voiture. Il chassa Homare d'un geste de la main et fit signe au plus jeune d'avancer.

Celui-ci se posa aux côtés de l'usurier et effleura sa joue :

- Est-ce que vous avez mal ?

- Du tout. Ce n'était que des caresses. Ce soir je serais en pleine forme pour toi !

Ayase rougit tout ce qu'il put et baissa la tête. Kanô lui posa la main sur les cheveux et caressa doucement les mèches blondes.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir appelé, dit-il. Ces enfoirés m'ont cassé mon portable.

- Ce n'est pas grave…

La pluie commençait à passer à travers les vêtements d'Ayase mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas du plus âgé. En même temps quelle idée de le faire sortir par un temps pareil alors qu'il était vêtu de blanc ? C'était un appel au viol ! Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les jumeaux pour être sûr qu'ils n'aient rien remarqué. Il rapprocha Ayase pour le coller à son torse, faisant fi de sa douleur au niveau des côtés.

- Vous devriez vous reposer.

- Tu as raison, on va rentrer.

Misao leur tendit un parapluie pour s'abriter et alla se mettre avec son frère pour éviter l'averse. Kanô ne lâcha pas Ayase une seconde et s'assit à côté de lui dans la voiture, réprimant une grimace à chaque pas. Hors de question d'inquiéter le plus jeune.

De son côté Ayase avait une impression bizarre. Ça ne venait pas de la présence de Mr Kanô à ses côtés, comme ça aurait pu être le cas quelques temps auparavant. Mais plutôt comme un déjà vu, quelque chose dont il devait se rappeler. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et cela le chiffonnait.

Tout à ses réflexions il n'entendit pas le moteur démarrer et ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient déjà sur la route du retour. C'est le brun qui le fit réagir alors qu'il lui tourna la tête pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Les langues se mêlèrent immédiatement et Ayase sentit rapidement une grande chaleur l'envahir. Il tenta de se reculer mais Kanô le tenait fermement.

- S'il vous plait… Pas ici…

- Et pourquoi non ?

- Il… Il y a… d'autres personnes…

- Rien à foutre.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Kanô descendit sa main et la passa dans le pantalon d'Ayase. Là il saisit le sexe qui commençait à durcir et entreprit de le masturber doucement. Le blond mit ses deux mains contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de gémir. Mais Mr Kanô ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider et lui murmurait à l'oreille :

- Laisse-toi aller. Montre-moi à quel point tu aimes ça.

A l'avant les jumeaux, surtout Homare qui serrait le volant à le casser, se forçaient à regarder droit devant eux et essayaient de ne pas entendre. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois.

Ayase ne mit pas longtemps à jouir, se libérant dans la main de Mr Kanô.

- Garde de l'énergie pour tout à l'heure, lui murmura celui-ci. Je ne vais pas te laisser dormir de la nuit.

Les larmes aux yeux à force de s'être retenu, Ayase reprit une respiration normale mais fut incapable de regarder ailleurs que par la fenêtre, bien trop gêné. De son côté Kanô se redressa pour soulager son dos meurtri, bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître. Il s'essuya la main sur un mouchoir et posa sa tête en arrière pour se reposer un peu, ne lâchant toujours pas le plus jeune de son autre main.

Une fois arrivés, Kanô aida Ayase à sortir et allait l'accompagner jusqu'à leurs appartements quand Misao interpella son patron.

- Boss, il faut que l'on vous parle d'une affaire urgente. A propos de l'entreprise X, comme vous nous avez demandé.

Kanô grogna mais il ne pouvait pas y couper. Il se retourna vers son amant :

- Monte le premier, je te rejoins tout de suite. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Ayase ne se fit pas prier et s'enfuit presque. Il se laissa tomber au sol une fois la porte d'entrée fermée derrière lui. Il mit quelques minutes à se calmer vraiment et se rappela de ce qu'il avait ressenti après avoir trouvé Mr Kanô. Comme un vague souvenir qui ne faisait que s'enfuir.

Puis il se souvint.

**XXX**

Kanô pesta contre ses employés. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui foutre la paix un peu ! Mais à présent il allait pouvoir profiter d'Ayase et de son petit corps tellement tentant. Il imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il allait lui faire subir durant cette longue nuit. En plus il avait acheté de nouveaux accessoires qu'il avait hâte de lui faire essayer.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait vu sa dernière heure arriver tout à l'heure avec les yakusas et la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé c'était Ayase qui l'attendait. Il ne voulait pas le laisser alors qu'il lui ouvrait enfin son cœur. Et il lui avait promis de toujours être là pour lui et il tenait toujours ses promesses.

Il trouva son amant debout dans l'entrée qui l'attendait. Il voulut se précipiter sur lui, il n'avait pas plus de patience que ça, mais Ayase le devança.

- Je me rappelle à présent !

- De quoi ?

- C'était sous la pluie ! La première fois que nous nous sommes croisés ! Vous étiez blessés et je vous ai emmené vous reposer dans mon appartement. N'est-ce pas ?

Kanô serra le poing. Il aurait dû être heureux que son amant se souvienne enfin de cet épisode si important pour eux. Le début de tout. Mais cela signifiait aussi la fin, une autre promesse, faite avant les autres. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait presque envie de pleurer.

- En effet, avoua t-il du bout des lèvres. Tu m'as sauvé ce jour là.

- Comment ais-je pu oublier ? Je suis désolé !

- Donne-moi ton téléphone.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il obéit néanmoins tout en demandant encore se qui se passait. Mais Kanô ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

- Kuba ? Sors une voiture… Ton frère est là ? … Envoie-le moi dès qu'il rentre.

Ayase ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

- Mr Kanô ?

- Tu rentres chez toi…

Il tenait toujours ses promesses.

**XXX**

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la voiture qu'Ayase se souvint de ce que Mr Kanô lui avait dit bien des semaines, des mois, avant. De cette promesse Ils n'étaient liés que par l'argent après tout. Et une fois toute sa dette remboursée Ayase aurait dû partir de toute façon. S'il n'avait rien dit, il aurait pu rester. Il ne pouvait donc s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Et si seulement il avait osé. Il aurait pu demander à Mr Kanô de rester. Il le voulait pourtant mais les mots n'étaient pas sortis. Il était resté debout dans l'entrée alors qu'il attendait que Kuba arrive. Puis il avait suivi le mouvement, la tête basse. Il n'avait pas voulu croiser le regard de Mr Kanô. Il avait eu peur.

Maintenant il était recroquevillé sur le siège arrière de la voiture, empêchant ses larmes de couler. Quelque part son cauchemar s'était réalisé, il allait se retrouver seul comme avant. Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir soulagé que tout soit fini.

- Vous êtes arrivé.

Ayase n'attendit pas et sortit de la voiture.

- Merci Mr Kuba. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Sa voix était basse et sans émotion. Homare, de son côté, était partagé entre des sentiments contradictoires. Il était heureux que ce soit fini entre Ayase et son patron, il n'avait plus à se sentir coupable et avait le champ libre. Mais il ne supportait pas de voir le plus jeune aussi malheureux. Et il n'aurait sûrement plus l'occasion de le voir maintenant. Il se força à garder un visage impassible.

- C'était tout à fait normal. Portez-vous bien.

Il reprit sa place dans la voiture et démarra avant de sauter sur le blond. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Il trouverait un moyen plus tard pour le revoir et surtout l'avoir.

Ayase monta les marches jusqu'à son appartement comme un condamné monte à l'échafaud. Il fut surpris en entrant de voir toutes ses affaires déjà là. Mr Kanô avait été rapide et efficace encore une fois. Le jeune homme se laissa glisser le long de la porte d'entrée maintenant fermée et se prit la tête entre les mains. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il ne pouvait, n'arriverait, pas à reprendre une vie normale. `

Il alla se coucher tout seul, se rendant compte alors du froid qu'il faisait ici. Très souvent Mr Kanô se collait à lui la nuit, sûrement pour éviter qu'il ne tente de s'enfuir. Il serra les bras autour de lui et prit une position fœtale. Il lui restait encore quelques gouttes d'eau dans les cheveux qui lui coulèrent dans le cou et mouillèrent le lit.

Il s'endormit, bercé par le tic-tac du réveil.

En se réveillant il mit un peu de temps à reconnaître où il était. Puis il eut l'impression que ces dernières semaines n'avaient été qu'un rêve. S'il ne lui était resté quelques marques de suçon sur le cou, il aurait pu croire à une illusion. Ayase passa ses doigts sur sa peau marquée comme s'il craignait qu'ils s'effacent d'un coup.

C'était la seule preuve tangible qu'il avait failli être heureux.

**XXX**

Kanô se redressa dans le lit en maugréant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête l'image d'Ayase alors qu'il partait. Il croyait pourtant que ça s'était amélioré entre eux cependant le jeune homme n'avait pas bronché en montant en voiture et il n'avait rien dit. Jusqu'au dernier moment l'usurier avait espéré qu'il manifeste son envie de rester. Mais rien n'était venu. Il devait être heureux en fin de compte de pouvoir enfin se barrer d'ici.

Le brun finit par envoyer voler les couvertures et alla dans la cuisine se chercher un café. Là il tomba sur la table toujours mise et le repas qu'Ayase avait préparé la veille et que personne n'avait touché. Kanô donna un coup de poing dans le mur, réveillant sa douleur mais il n'en eut cure.

Il retourna dans la chambre sans rien avaler et s'habilla en vitesse. Puis il descendit dans son bureau et retrouva ses deux subalternes déjà au travail.

- Kuba, monte dans la cuisine. Et jette tout ce qu'il y a sur la table. Aussi bien les aliments que les plats… Puis la table avec.

L'employé ne chercha même pas à comprendre et obéit. Il redescendit juste à temps pour voir Someya arriver. Celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement dans le bureau principal

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Casse-toi ! réplique sèchement Kanô. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

- Sois pas ronchon comme ça. De toute façon ce n'est pas toi que je suis venu voir mais Aya.

- Il n'est pas là…

- Il est encore trop tôt pour qu'il soit parti à la fac voyons. Et je lui ai amené des gâteaux, de la part de tout le monde au club. Ils viennent de la meilleure pâtisserie de Shinjuku.

Kanô serra les dents. Il avait une furieuse envie de se défouler sur le transsexuel en face de lui, de lui refaire le portrait. Pour être bien sûr que son père ne le reconnaisse pas.

- Mr Ayase est rentré chez lui hier soir, intervint Kuba.

- Pardon ?

Someya regarda fixement Somuku sans comprendre. Il ne pouvait s'être lassé aussi vite du jeune homme, il s'était assez défendu sur ses sentiments envers lui. Et c'était la première fois qu'il avait une vraie relation avec quelqu'un. Cela ne pouvait donc finir comme ça. Quand elle était passée il y a quelques jours, tout semblait très bien aller entre eux. Il avait un problème quelque part !

- Somuku Kanô ! Explique moi tout de suite ce que ça signifie !

Someya tapa du poing sur le bureau pour appuyer ses dires mais cela fit à peine réagir son interlocuteur.

- Dis-moi tout de suite où je fais venir toutes les filles du club ! Et elles ne bougeront pas avant un bon moment !

Kanô poussa un soupir puis répondit d'une voix lasse, toujours en feuilletant ses dossiers.

- Je lui avais dit qu'il pourrait partir le jour où il se souviendrait de notre première rencontre. Ce qui est arrivé hier soir. J'ai donc annulé sa dette et je lui ai rendu sa liberté. Je tiens mes promesses.

- Tu n'es qu'un être sans cœur ! A cause de toi je ne le verrais plus !

- Tu ne penses donc qu'à toi !

Kanô commençait déjà à s'énerver. Les frères Kuba disparurent en quelques secondes, peu désireux de subir la foudre par ricochet. Someya mit les mains sur les hanches et commença à le réprimander comme une mégère :

- Je ne pense qu'au bien d'Aya MOI ! Je ne suis pas comme certains de ma connaissance ! Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, comme toujours ! Et qui te dis que lui voulait partir ?

- Il n'a pas opposé de résistance. Il l'aurait dit s'il voulait rester.

- Tu ne connais donc rien de la vie, soupira Someya. Puisque c'est comme ça, j'irai le voir moi-même !

- Je te l'interdis, rugit Somuku en se redressant. Personne ne l'approchera ! Il est parti et c'est fini !

- Tu n'es pas très crédible… Je ferai comme je veux.

Someya ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'enfuit, s'arrêtant juste sur le pas de la porte pour lui envoyer un baiser, ce qui déclencha des frissons chez l'usurier.

Il se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil. Comme à chaque fois ses pensées dérivèrent tout de suite sur Ayase. Il voulait tellement le revoir, l'embrasser. Il se sentait frustré.

- Boss il nous faut votre avis sur…

Kanô se força à se concentrer et se noya dans le travail.

**XXX**

Le soir tombait quand Ayase rentra chez lui. Il mettait plus de temps maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de voiture pour le retour. Il devait marcher de nouveau. Heureusement la pluie s'était arrêtée. Le blond était déjà enrhumé, comme il s'était couché la veille sans se sécher, donc pas besoin d'en rajouter encore. La journée à la fac était passée si vite. Ou alors c'était Ayase qui redoutait de se retrouver seul de nouveau.

Il posa son sac au sol et resta un moment debout. Il n'avait envie de rien, il était démotivé. Cet appartement lui semblait trop petit à présent. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Il aurait pourtant dû être heureux de quitter ce monde auquel il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer, de ne plus être obligé de subir tout ça. Plus de risque d'être enlevé, torturé ou pire encore. Mais il perdait aussi toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées. Mme Someya, toutes les personnes du club, Yamato, les jumeaux Kuba et tous les autres. Et surtout Mr Kanô. Il ne cessait de penser à lui.

Il allait se mettre à ses devoirs quand on frappa à sa porte. Ayase resta interdit un moment. Personne ne connaissait son adresse. Sauf Iida. Le jeune homme se remit à trembler rien qu'en repensant à ce moment. A cet instant c'était Mr Kanô qui l'avait sauvé.

Mais oui, lui aussi avait son adresse. Ce devait être lui. Même si c'était étonnant qu'il ne soit pas rentré directement et ait frappé à la porte.

- Mr Kan… Yamato ?

- Salut Ayase !

L'étudiant essaya de ne pas montrer sa déception.

- Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ?

- Pas bien compliqué de dénicher ça. Je l'avais trouvé en faisant des recherches sur toi. Et me voici ! Je peux entrer ?

- Oui bien sur.

Ayase s'écarta pour laisser rentrer son visiteur. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'affaire du gang d'usuriers et sa déclaration d'amour. Ayase était un peu gêné de se retrouver seul avec lui mais ne pouvait être impoli.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Vas-y amène !

Yamato était déjà assis par terre, le dos collé au mur, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les jambes étendues devant lui. Il ne portait pas son uniforme nota Ayase. Puis il se rendit dans la cuisine chercher des rafraichissements. Il avait été surpris le matin même en s'apercevant que tous ses placards et son frigo étaient largement pourvus pour plusieurs jours. C'était certainement Mr Kanô qui y avait veillé. Au cas où il voudrait débarquer ici à l'improviste.

- C'est vrai que tu n'es plus avec Somuku ?

Ayase sursauta en entendant Yamato aussi proche. Il manqua de laisser tomber la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main.

- C'est… C'est pas vraiment ça. Plus compliqué…

- Donc j'ai toutes mes chances maintenant !

- Quoi ?

Mais Yamato l'avait déjà renversé et cherchait à le déshabiller par tous les moyens. Ayase se débattait autant que possible pourtant ça ne suffisait pas. En quelques secondes il n'avait déjà plus sa chemise. Comment un écolier de primaire pouvait avoir autant de force ? Et maintenant il allait s'attaquer au pantalon. Ayase essayait bien de crier mais rien n'y faisait.

- T'inquiète pas, je serais plus doux que Somuku !

- C'est pas le problème !

Un coup de sonnette retentit ce qui permis à Ayase de s'en tirer pour le moment. Sauvé par le gong.

- Ayase tu es là ? C'est ta voisine, Mme Debayama ! J'ai des restes de repas si tu veux.

- J'arrive.

Il referma sa chemise en vitesse et alla ouvrir. Yamato était derrière, vexé. Lui qui croyait enfin tenir Yukiya ! Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Dès que la voisine se sera tirée, il se remettra à l'attaque. D'ailleurs le blond semblait bien prendre son temps.

- Ton copain n'est pas là ? demanda la voisine.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec Mr Kanô ? Est-ce que c'était si dur d'imaginer qu'il soit sans lui ? Peut-être parce que lui-même ne s'y faisait pas.

- Non, répondit-il. Et il… ne reviendra pas !

- Il t'a quitté ! Le goujat ! Le malotru !

- Non ce n'est pas ça ! Pas du tout !

- Oh c'est toi qui es parti ? s'enquit Mme Debayama. Tu devais avoir de bonnes raisons alors !

Ayase ne voyait pas comment stopper cette conversation qui le gênait terriblement. Il devait avoir le visage rouge mais la vieille femme ne remarquait rien et continuait de déblatérer ses paroles insipides en faisant de grands gestes de bras. Le blond se mit à éternuer violemment et en profita :

- Je suis désolé mais je ne me sens pas bien. Je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez mes microbes.

- Oh mon pauvre petit ! Soigne-toi bien surtout !

Ayase referma la porte en soupirant. Elle n'était pas méchante, bien au contraire, mais un peu envahissante. Pourtant ça ne le dérangeait pas avant. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé alors ?

- Ça y'est, elle est partie ?

Il l'avait oublié lui ! Yamato était juste devant lui et avait une lueur bien particulière dans le regard qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Mr Kanô juste avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus.

- Euh… oui mais j'ai du… euh… du travail. C'était gentil de…

- Ah je savais bien que vous étiez là !

Ayase et Yamato se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la personne intruse qui venait de parler.

- Yamaguchi ! Mais qu'est-ce que ?

- Je suis venu vous chercher jeune maitre. Ordre de votre père.

- Il ne peut pas me lâcher le vieux !

- Désolé mais c'est un ordre.

Le blond préféra ne pas intervenir. Il avait l'impression que son appartement était devenu un vrai moulin. Et lui qui pensait avoir quitté le monde des mafieux, voilà qu'il se rappelait à lui.

- S'il voulait que je rentre, reprit Yamato, il n'avait qu'à venir me chercher lui-même.

- Il aurait bien voulu mais il avait une affaire urgente à régler avec Mr Kanô.

Ayase sentit son cœur se serrer à l'évocation de son ancien amant et baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer sa réaction. Ce qui n'échappa pourtant pas au regard acéré de Yamato. Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir.

- Bien je te suis.

Pendant que Yamaguchi ressortait du petit appartement, l'écolier de primaire prit les mains d'Ayase dans les siennes.

- Promis je reviens vite. Et cette fois je ramènerai des nouvelles menottes ! Comme ça nous serons enfin liés pour toujours.

Ayase bafouilla, rouge comme une tomate, et regarda Yamato s'enfuir sans rien pouvoir dire. Ensuite il se rappela cet épisode. Au moment où il avait été lié à Mr Kanô et qu'il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Il se souvenait tellement bien de cette journée, de chaque minute. Et cela lui faisait mal.

Il aurait voulu rester comme ça pour toujours. Il en prenait conscience à présent. Pourquoi fallait-il perdre quelque chose pour se rende compte de son importance ?

**XXX**

Kanô sortit pour la énième fois les photographies de la pochette en kraft. Sur chacune d'elles on pouvait voir Ayase mener sa vie de tous les jours à différentes heures. Il avait l'air un peu fatigué, aussi préoccupé, mais se portait bien. Sûrement le temps de se réhabituer à une vie normale. Dans quelques temps ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

L'usurier étala tous les clichés volés devant lui et prit une cigarette. Une semaine seulement qu'il était parti mais le brun avait l'impression qu'une année était passée. Voire plus. Lui qui ne le quittait jamais d'une semelle avant, l'appelait à la moindre occasion. Il s'était promis de ne plus aller le voir et devait se contenter de ses photos prises par un autre. Il savait que Yamato était passé chez lui et le morveux avait pris une bonne rouste pour ça. Someya avait essayé aussi mais Kuba s'en était chargé avant.

Ayase allait à la fac, rentrait chez lui, avait une vie tout à fait normale. C'est ce qu'il lui fallait. Enfin c'est de ça que Mr Kanô essayait de se convaincre depuis sept jours. Le pire était de rentrer le soir et se retrouver dans le silence et la solitude. Il s'était demandé comment il faisait avant. Ayase était-il devenu si indispensable ? Peut-être. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Pour se défouler, autant que pour se venger, Kanô était parti revoir les yakusas de la dernière fois mais avait emmené Takanohashi et tout son gang avec lui. Il restait donc le maitre à Shinjuku. Pourtant ça ne suffisait pas à le calmer.

Il s'était aussi quelque peu vengé sur Gion qui était passé quelques jours avant. Cet enfoiré avait osé demander Ayase pour un de ses films de pervers.

Kuba l'interrompit en posant un paquet sur le bureau.

- Patron. Voici notre nouveau téléphone portable.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Pourquoi t'as tardé ?

- Désolé, s'inclina Homare. Mais il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps pour retrouver le même modèle qu'avant et totalement intraçable. J'ai aussi rentré tous vos anciens contacts dedans. Votre nouveau numéro personnel est…

Kanô vérifia quelque chose en premier dessus. Il avait toujours le numéro d'Ayase. Il soupira. C'était inutile en fin de compte puisqu'il n'avait aucune intention de le rappeler. Et lui ne pouvait plus le contacter à présent. C'était mieux ainsi.

Il se redressa sur son siège. Pas le temps pour la mélancolie dans son monde. Il avait de l'argent à se faire.

Kuba en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement avant de que son patron ne trouve quelque chose à lui reprocher. Il était tellement irascible en ce moment. Même si son jumeau avait juré ne rien avoir remarqué quand il lui en avait parlé. Selon lui leur boss était simplement redevenu ce qu'il était avant qu'Ayase ne soit là.

La journée passa lentement. Entre les clients larmoyants qui juraient qu'ils allaient payer si on leur laissait le temps, ceux qui essayaient (sans succès) de les arnaquer et les nouveaux venus. Résultat deux personnes avaient finis à l'hôpital et Kanô avait encore réduit son bureau en miettes. Les jumeaux étaient fatigués.

- KUBA !

Homare tressaillit mais se rendit néanmoins dans la pièce principale à présent vidée.

- Oui patron.

- Sors une voiture avec le plein. J'ai besoin de rouler.

- Bien.

Somuku sortit une autre cigarette qu'il alluma et regarda la nuit tomber sur la ville. Il se demandait ce qu'Ayase pouvait bien faire en ce moment.

**XXX**

Celui-ci était justement en train de penser à l'usurier, comme à chaque moment depuis une semaine. Il avait essayé de l'appeler, juste pour savoir comment il allait, s'il mangeait comme il faut et prenait soin de lui mais avait été surpris d'entendre une voix dire « Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est plus attribué ». Puis il se souvint que l'ancien téléphone de Mr Kanô avait été cassé par les yakusas. C'était donc normal qu'il l'ait changé. Ayase serra son portable contre lui. Il aurait tellement aimé que son ancien amant soit là pour le serrer contre lui et le rassurer comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Il l'avait sauvé tellement de fois.

Ne souhaitant pas pleurer de nouveau, Ayase alla chercher sur sa table le colis qu'il avait reçu le matin même et n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir. C'était un paquet assez gros, rose, avec un énorme nœud rouge autour. Il y avait un mot avec que le bond déplia

« _Bonjour mon petit Aya_

_Un monstre, tu devines qui m'empêche de venir, cependant je tenais à te dire que je pense très fort à toi. Toutes les filles du club veulent te revoir ! Passe nous voir un de ces jours ! Ce sera gratuit pour toi bien sur ! _

_Le cadeau est de notre part à tous ! Tout le monde a tenu à participer. _

_Plein de bisous ! _

_Madame Someya _»

C'était bien son style et Ayase retrouva le sourire. En ouvrant la boite il tomba sur une dizaine de gâteaux de tailles et d'aspects variés qui semblaient faits maison et d'autres qui venaient d'une pâtisserie. Le blond fut touché de cette attention et se promit d'aller les revoir un jour. Quand ce serait moins douloureux.

Les gâteaux furent son seul repas du soir. Ils étaient délicieux. Mr Hida avait dû bien les aider. Et surtout Buruko qui disait être nulle en cuisine.

Ayase se morigéna en serrant son sac de ses deux mains. Il avait toujours cette petite boule d'appréhension en arrivant à l'université. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne risquait plus rien mais rien n'y faisait ! Il était tellement faible.

Et Mr Kanô qui avait pourtant promis de … Mais oui.

Le blond releva la tête en se rendant compte de quelque chose d'important. Il avait une solution. Pourtant oserait-il ? Alors qu'il en avait envie, il hésitait.

- Salut Aya !

- Yamaguchi ! Kiuchi ! Vous êtes déjà arrivés ?

- A l'instant, répondit Kiuchi.

Ayase regarda Yamaguchi pensant alors avoir trouvé le moyen de faire quelque chose. Il tremblait rien qu'à l'idée d'agir pourtant il le fallait. Et s'il réfléchissait, jamais plus il n'aurait le courage. Il agrippa le bras du plus âgé.

- Dis-moi que tu as ta moto !

- Oui bien sûr. Sinon comment je serais venu ? Mais pourquoi tu…

- Emmène-moi voir Mr Kanô. C'est important.

Yamato fut surpris de voir son ami le supplier autant du regard. Il avait changé. Cependant Kanô avait formellement interdit à quiconque de l'approcher, lui excepté puisque c'est lui qui était en charge de prendre les photos volées et qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix au vu de ses cours, de lui parler et même de l'aider. Ce qui incluait aider à revenir aussi. Yamaguchi n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi mais n'était pas là pour poser des questions.

- S'il te plait, insista Ayase. C'est important !

Bon tant pis pour le bon sens, là il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il s'arrangerait pour que ça ne lui retombe pas dessus où demanderait de l'aide à son jeune maitre.

- Ok. Kiuchi, tu nous prends les cours !

- Encore !

La suite de ses protestations s'étouffa dans le bruit de la moto qui démarrait. Ayase sauta derrière Yamaguchi et enfila le casque en vitesse. Il préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il comptait faire pour ne pas se décourager. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout !

Son visage était fouetté par ses cheveux. Il aurait préféré garder les yeux fermés mais il avait encore plus peur ainsi. Il serra les bras un peu plus fort autour de Yamaguchi et tenta de réfréner son envie de vomir. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Il fut vraiment heureux d'arriver et de reposer les pieds au sol. Il tangua un peu avant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Yamaguchi.

- Je crois… ça devrait aller. Merci beaucoup !

- Pas de souci. Je retourne en cours.

Ayase voulut protester puis se rappela que son ami était lié à ce monde et cela pouvait lui retomber dessus. Mr Kanô trouverait le moyen de lui en vouloir et de lui faire payer. Le blond ne voulait pas que Yamaguchi ait des problèmes donc n'ajouta rien. Il acquiesça, montrant ainsi qu'il avait compris. Son ami redémarra la moto et partit au plus vite.

L'étudiant se retrouva donc devant le bâtiment qui abritait les bureaux de Mr Kanô ainsi que ses appartements. C'était étonnant comme cet immeuble semblait deux fois plus grand à présent. Ayase avala sa salive et mit un pied devant l'autre. Il fixait la porte en ayant l'impression que jamais il ne l'atteindrait. Il trembla en posant la main dessus.

Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour. Partir et ne plus revenir. Il oublierait, se forgerait une carapace solide et vivrait une vie normale. Une vie loin de Shinjuku. Pourtant c'était encore une fuite. Et Ayase n'était plus comme ça.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et le blond manqua de se la prendre dans la tête.

- Mr Ayase ? Que faites-vous là.

- Mr Kuba ! Je… Je dois parler à Mr Kanô… C'est important… S'il vous plait.

Misao s'écarta pour laisser le jeune homme entrer et le suivit. Homare sauta de son siège en voyant Ayase revenir ici. Il crut d'abord que c'était son patron qui l'avait fait revenir puis chassa cette idée. Alors c'était de son plein gré qu'il était venu. L'employé se rassit, conscient de ce que cela signifiait. Il serra les poings et se remit au travail de force.

De son côté, Ayase, inconscient des tourments d'un des jumeaux, avançait droit devant lui, sans regarder ailleurs. Il tremblait de tous ses membres pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas.

- Patron…

- J'avais demandé qu'on ne me dérange pas ! Tu tiens à mourir ?

Ayase frissonna. Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix qui lui faisait si peur au début. De là où il était, il ne pouvait voir Mr Kanô, caché par le corps de Mr Kuba.

- Vous avez un visiteur monsieur.

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre !

Apparemment l'usurier n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Sans se douter qu'il en était la cause, Ayase passa devant l'employé pour se poster au milieu du bureau et baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé… C'est moi qui ai demandé à venir.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Mr Kanô resta sans voix. Le manque de sommeil devait le faire halluciner, il ne voyait aucune autre raison pour que son ancien amant soit là devant lui.

- Dégage ! Et ferme la porte derrière toi.

Ayase crut un instant que cela lui était adressé. Mr Kuba s'inclina et fit comme son patron lui avait ordonné, sans poser de question.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent donc seuls tous les deux, incapables de bouger. Somuku essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il avait pourtant rendu sa liberté au plus jeune, il ne le forçait plus à supporter quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Et il semblait heureux. Alors pourquoi revenir ? Surtout qu'il avait l'air encore paniqué de se trouver ici, il flageolait sur ses jambes et collait son sac de cours à son torse comme une bouée pour ne pas se noyer.

- Je…

Ayase se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait plus par où commencer. Toutes ses idées s'embrouillaient et il avait du mal à respirer. Cependant il devait le faire.

- Je suis désolé d'être parti !

Il avait plus crié que parlé mais au moins c'était sorti.

- Je ne voulais pas… partir comme ça… Et j'ai réfléchi… Vous dites tenir vos promesses.

- En effet. La preuve, tu t'es souvenu, j'ai annulé ta dette.

Kanô ne voyait pas où le plus jeune voulait en venir. Il n'aurait pas dû parler, Ayase était de nouveau rouge et bafouillait. Il lui fit signe de continuer.

- Je me suis souvenu… rappelé autre chose. Que vous m'avez dite. Quand vous m'avez sauvé… Vous m'avez promis… que vous me sauveriez toujours… que vous seriez… toujours là.

Il ne regardait pas Mr Kanô, incapable de supporter ce qu'il aurait pu lire dans son regard. Il ne le vit pas donc pas s'approcher.

- Que dois-je comprendre ?

Ayase sursauta et releva la tête. Le brun était si proche, penché à présent sur lui. Il mit un moment avant de se souvenir de ce qui lui était demandé.

- Je… Je… Je veux rester ici… Avec vous.

Il avait à peine fini de parler que Kanô l'embrassait. Ayase se sentit faiblir et serait sûrement tombé si l'usurier ne le tenait pas collé à la porte. Le sac de cours chuta au sol et fut vite oublié.

- Maintenant ne compte pas sur moi pour te lâcher une seule seconde

- D'a… d'accord, bafouilla le blond.

Ayase ne savait pas trop s'il avait fait le bon choix mais en tout cas il se sentait bien. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

- Je t'aime plus que tout… déclara Mr Kanô. ET TU NE ME LE FERAS JAMAIS REPETER !

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul face à cet éclat inattendu. Il allait répondre mais ses paroles se bloquèrent dans sa gorge alors que Kanô lui descendait son pantalon et son boxer pour s'occuper de son sexe. L'usurier se mit à genoux et fit courir sa langue sur le pénis qui se réveillait puis le prit totalement en bouche, ce qui fit gémir Ayase. Ce dernier se rappela alors qu'il y avait toujours les employés derrière la porte.

- Pas ici… S'il vous plait. Il y a… derrière…

- Cela fait une semaine, je n'attendrais pas plus.

Il fit jouer de sa langue sur le sexe d'Ayase pour le faire taire, ce qui fut très efficace. Il accéléra ses mouvements, incapable de se retenir. Il n'arrivait pas encore à y croire. Ayase, son Ayase, était de retour, avec lui. Et il ne partirait plus jamais. Etait-il possible d'être plus heureux ?

Il laissa dériver sa main entre les fesses blanches du plus jeune et fit pénétrer un premier doigt ce qui fit se cambrer Ayase. Il jouit quelques secondes plus tard dans la bouche du brun.

Kanô se redressa alors pour l'embrasser, lui faisant goûter sa propre semence. Il renversa son amant au sol et le recouvrit de son corps tout en continuant à le préparer pour le recevoir. Sa main libre parcourait chaque centimètre du torse blanc à présent dénudé, comme pour s'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel.

De son côté Ayase n'arrivait plus à avoir une pensée cohérente. Et lui qui ne supportait pas ça au début, se sentait fondre de bonheur à présent, cherchant à avoir encore plus de sensation. Même s'il se sentait toujours un peu gêné. Il se cachait encore le visage dans les mains.

- Laisse-moi te voir, lui murmura Kanô en lui écartant les bras.

- C'est… Arrêtez de me dévisager comme ça…

- J'ai envie de te dévorer !

Il retira ses doigts, enleva son pantalon et présenta son sexe devant les fesses de l'adolescent. Il l'embrassa pour le distraire alors qu'il le pénétrait d'une grande poussée et avala le cri de surprise, mêlé d'un peu de douleur, d'Ayase. Kanô lécha ensuite le cou du plus jeune pour le détendre et commença ses va-et-vient. Il serra Ayase contre lui et le pilonna avec plus de force.

- Dis-moi que tu aimes !

Mais Ayase était incapable d'articuler quelque chose de compréhensible. Il se sentait brûlant et prêt à fondre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand sa prostate fut touchée et il sa cabra comme un cheval dans les bras du brun. Il n'avait plus de voix à force de crier. Il avait totalement oublié où il se trouvait et les personnes éventuelles qu'il pouvait y avoir juste à côté. Il était dans un cocon protecteur et souhaitait ne jamais plus en sortir.

Il était à la limite de l'orgasme quand Mr Kanô stoppa net tout mouvement.

- Déjà ?

Il avait un sourire de carnassier, sadique au possible

- Je t'interdis de jouir maintenant !

- … S'il… s'il vous plait !

- Oh que non !

L'usurier se redressa et entraina Ayase dans son mouvement pour qu'il se retrouve assis entre ses jambes. Il saisit les hanches fines de son amant et l'aida à monter et descendre sur son sexe gonflé. Quand il sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il masturba le plus jeune au même rythme que ses hanches pour le faire venir à son tour.

Ayase sentit le sperme chaud de son amant remplir son intimité. Foudroyé par son propre orgasme, il se laissa tomber sur le torse musclé, essayant d'étirer ses jambes ankylosées. Instinctivement Somuku resserra les bras autour du petit corps et sa main se perdit dans les mèches blondes.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, dans un silence apaisant. Ayase savourait la caresse tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Puis il sentit contre sa hanche que Mr Kanô était de nouveau en forme. Il voulut se redresser pour protester, dire qu'il n'en pouvait déjà plus mais le brun l'embrassa de nouveau.

Le plus âgé se remit debout d'un seul mouvement et chargea Ayase sur son épaule.

- On monte !

Son ton n'admettait aucune contestation. Il traversa les bureaux sans se soucier une seule seconde de ses employés. Ceux-ci firent comme s'ils ne voyaient rien et surtout n'entendaient rien.

Le temps d'arriver jusqu'au grand lit, Kanô avait réussit à les déshabiller entièrement tous les deux.

**XXX  
**

Ayase se réveilla doucement. La première chose qu'il sentit fut la douleur qui parcourait tout son corps. C'est à peine s'il pouvait bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le réveil qui affichait seize heures.

- Mes cours de fac ! s'écria t-il.

Il eut un sursaut mais qui se solda vite en échec et il retomba sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il allait devoir demander à Mr Kanô de se retenir la prochaine fois. Ayase fut alors surpris de ses propres pensées. Depuis quand il acceptait qu'il y ait une prochaine fois ? Et pire, il semblait l'attendre. Car c'était un moment où Mr Kanô n'était qu'à lui, ne pensait qu'à lui et se livrait totalement.

Le blond se retourna dans le lit mais tomba sur une place vide. Et il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement. L'usurier avait dû descendre pour travailler, laissant le plus jeune reprendre des forces.

Se forçant à se lever, Ayase se demanda comment il allait pouvoir s'habiller et fut surpris de voir toutes ses affaires déjà dans le placard. Un des frères Kuba devait avoir fait l'aller-retour dans la journée pour tout ramener. Ayase retrouva aussi ses albums photos et tous ses souvenirs. Il fut touché de cette attention. Même si Mr Kanô avait sûrement gardé l'appartement, il avait ramené tout ce qui comptait pour le blond.

Le jeune homme s'habilla rapidement, mangea et descendit dans le bureau de Mr Kanô.

Celui-ci était au téléphone quand il vit Ayase passer la porte. Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte. A vrai dire il était aussi surpris qu'il puisse se lever, vu qu'il ne l'avait encore pas lâché de la nuit. C'était leurs retrouvailles après tout et il y avait toute une semaine de frustration à rattraper. Il raccrocha au nez de son interlocuteur et se leva de son siège pour aller embrasser son amant.

- Mr Kanô… J'ai quelque chose à vous…

- AYA ! Tu es revenu !

Le blond se retourna juste à temps pour éviter une tornade de tissus. Mme Someya avait apparemment décidé de se déguiser en gothic lolita avec des froufrous et des volants de partout. Elle avait même fait des anglaises à ses cheveux et accroché le tout en deux couettes. Elle serra Ayase contre elle.

- Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir.

- Moi aussi je suis content. Merci pour les gâteaux, ils étaient très bons.

- Mais de rien.

- Comment ça des gâteaux ? intervint Somuku qui s'énervait déjà. Il me semble bien avoir interdit le moindre contact à tout le monde !

Ayase écarquilla les yeux, ignorant cet ordre et n'en comprenant pas la raison. Il voulut poser la question mais Mr Kanô et Mme Someya semblaient encore en train de se disputer.

- Je n'allais pas laisser ce pauvre petit être abandonné voyons ! se justifia le transsexuel. Et toutes les filles ont tenu à participer

- Des pervers détraqués !

- Et c'est celui qui couche avec un homme qui me dit ça…

- C'est différent et tu le sais très bien !

Ayase sourit devant cet échange habituel. Ça lui avait manqué et le faisait toujours autant rire. A cet instant Kuba entra dans le bureau.

- Patron, un autre visiteur.

- Si c'est un autre travelo, fous-le à la porte. Ou mieux, descends-le !

- Tu n'as pas honte ? s'emporta Someya ! Aya, dis quelque chose !

- Je…

- YUKIYA !

Le visiteur en question était passé devant Kuba et avait directement sauté sur le blond pour l'enserrer.

- Yamato ?

- Pourquoi tu es revenu avec Somuku ? demanda l'écolier de primaire. Tu aurais dû venir chez moi, ça aurait été mieux.

Kanô, à bout de patience, lui décrocha un coup de poing sur la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à lui donner d'ordre !

- Yukiya est à moi ! s'imposa Yamato.

- DANS TES REVES GAMIN PERVERS !

- Tu n'empêcheras pas notre amour !

- Je crois que tu as une sérieuse concurrence, constata Someya en riant. Il va falloir jouer serré pour garder le petit Aya avec toi.

Apparemment tout le monde avait oublié que le principal intéressé était toujours dans la pièce. Il tentait bien de tous les calmer mais c'était peine perdue. Soudain une aura noire apparut derrière Mr Kanô.

- TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS !

- Pas la peine de t'énerver, répondit Someya. De toute façon il fallait que je parte. J'ai un club à faire tourner moi. Je ne me tourne pas les pouces, comparé à d'autres.

Elle sortit en ricanant. Somuku serra les poings. Il avait une furieuse envie de démolir quelqu'un maintenant.

- Yukiya, aide-moi ! supplia faussement Yamato.

- Patron, intervint de nouveau Kuba. Il semblerait que Mr Takanohashi soit venu chercher son fils.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ?

Tout ce que Kanô voulait c'était passer un peu de temps seul avec Ayase. Etait-ce trop demander ? Apparemment oui, au vu de ses fréquentations. Il se passa la main sur le visage pour tenter de se calmer.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Ayase.

- Oui, ça ira… Dès que cette bande d'illuminés sera partie !

Il fallut que le père de Yamato arrive en personne, accompagné de Yamaguchi, pour que le fils accepte de partir.

- Je t'aurai un jour Yukiya !

L'usurier saisit Ayase par les épaules et le colla contre son torse. Il toisa Yamato de toute sa hauteur.

- Dommage pour toi morveux, mais je lui ai déjà promis de toujours être là pour lui. Et vois-tu, je tiens toujours mes promesses !

**FIN**

**Vos avis ? **


End file.
